1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a wireless communication, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for canceling or reducing inter-cell interference in a wireless communication system.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, in a multi-cellular communication system, each cell does not consider other cells and when a base station and a user equipment communicate with each other while maintaining frequency reuse as ‘1’ at the same time and in the same frequency band, a UE that is positioned to be closer to a cell boundary is significantly degraded due to distortion of a signal caused by power reduction of a received signal and interferences from other cells
Various techniques have been researched up to now in order to overcome a performance degradation phenomenon by the power reduction and the interferences and as one technique thereof, a coordinated multiple point (CoMP) scheme in which multiple cells or multiple transmission terminals are coordinated with each other has been discussed. The coordinated multiple point scheme (CoMP) may also be called a cooperative transmission and reception scheme. The CoMP generally designates a method in which different base stations or multiple transmission terminals are coordinated with each other to perform communication with the same UE. That is, in the above scheme, a plurality of base stations share information on a cell and performs downlink transmission or uplink reception. The CoMP includes the case in which the plurality of base stations are coordinated with each other to perform downlink or downlink scheduling in order to efficiently distribute radio resources.
This scheme can improve a transmission power gain and signal and signal sensitivity of UEs having the lower strength of the signal than a UE that is positioned in a central region of the cell in a region where signal receiving sensitivity is high because the UEs are positioned in a cell-edge region or a region where the signal receiving sensitivity is low and improve transmission rate of an entire system by effectively removing an influence by interference.
However, according to this scheme, since reference signals (hereinafter, referred to as RSs) cannot be blanked, there is a problem that interferences a cell-specific RS (CRS) and a CSI-RS transmitted from the CoMPs are not removed.